Sick Day
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: How many guys would risk getting in trouble and skip school just to keep the person they love company while they are sick? Well that's exactly what Zander did for Kacey.


**You know that idea that won't stop bothering you until you write it? Yeah that's what this is. Hope you like it. Or it at least don't hate it enough to be rudely mean.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think...?**

* * *

Sick Day

Kacey groaned as she looked at the image before her in the bathroom mirror. Hair was a mess from where she had let it air dry from her shower the previous night. Eyes were puffy and red with black circles under them.. Nose was red. Skin, pale. Kacey Simon was sick. She groaned again.

She walked from the bathroom back to her room. "I think I'm dying" She said to herself as she got back into bed. She placed the covers over her head and was almost asleep when her phone started ringing.

She groaned again as she grabbed the phone off of the bedside table. She saw that Zander was calling her and a small smile curved across her lips. She answered the phone.

Kacey coughed out a hello.

Zander sighed. "Hey baby. Still sick?" He asked her

"Oh no, I just cough and sound like this normally" Kacey said hoarsely, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. It's nice to see being sick hasn't taken your sense of humor"

"Hmm. Shouldn't you be at school?" Kacey asked. Before Zander could answer she heard knocking at her door. "Hold on someone is at the door"

She climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs to her front door. She opened it to see Zander standing on her porch holding a brown teddy bear up to his face. She was now grinning like an idiot at the sight of him.

"To answer your question, I should be at school but I had something better to do: take care of my sick girlfriend" He smiled at her. Zander walked past her and entered, Kacey shutting the door behind him. He handed her the bear.

"Zander, you know you can't be here when I'm home alone" Kacey said.

"Well, hello to you too" He said nonchalantly.

"Zander" Kacey gave him a stern look.

"Relax. I would be gone before anyone knows I was here. But if you really want me to go now, I guess I will" Zander turned and acted like he was leaving, walking towards the door. Kacey grabbed his arm, causing him to smirk, and turned him back around to face her.

Kacey sighed. "I didn't say leave. My mom should be home in a few hours" She said as she slid her hand down to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"I'll be long gone" He said, knowing that was what she was referring to.

"You would want to come over when I'm gross" Kacey deadpanned as she and Zander walked up the stairs. They entered her room.

"That's funny. I see a beautiful girl and you see gross. Hm. Weird." Kacey smiled at Zander. "I just realized I can't be in your room with the door closed either. We're just breaking all of the rules today" He joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in to attempt to kiss her.

Kacey put her hands on his shoulders and slightly pushed him away. "Don't. I don't want to get you sick"

"You let me worry about that" He said simply. He pulled her in close. Put his pointer finger under her chin and lifted her face close to his, putting his lips up against hers.

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before Kacey furiously pulled away. "What's wrong?" Zander asked worriedly. She dry heaved and put her hand over her mouth. She gulped and quickly sprinted towards the bathroom.

Zander could hear the sounds of her vomiting from outside the bathroom door. "That's not insulting at all" Zander mumbled to himself sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Water started running. He leaned against the door. "Kacey?"

She opened the door, slightly catching Zander off guard. "I'm ok" She said simply. She walked past him and climbed into her bed. "I've been nauseated all morning"

He leaned down towards her. He put his hand on her face, lightly caressing her cheek. "Do you need anything?"

"Some ginger ale out of the fridge" Kacey said.

"Done. I'll be right back" Zander said as he walked out of the room.

Kacey lied in her bed, thinking. She thought how much Zander really meant to her, which was quite a lot. She couldn't believe what he was doing for her and thinking of what would happen if her brother finds him here. He's really going to great lengths for her. Kacey can honestly admit that she's never felt this way about anyone before.

Zander came back in the room with what Kacey asked for. "Here" He said as he sat the glass on the bedside table. Zander walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Thanks" Kacey open the drawer and took out the box of pills. She harshly swallowed down two of them and sat the glass back on the table.

"Do you need anything else?" Zander asked sweetly.

"No I'm good. I think I'm just going to rest a little" Zander laid down next her. She used the opportunity to scoot over closer to him and rest her head on his chest. He looked down at the girl lying on him. He placed an arm around her. He felt her breathing even and not long after her silent snores.

Kacey woke up instantly with Zander's arms still wrapped around her . "Kacey, I'm home" She heard her mother call from down stairs and the door close behind her.

"Crap!" Kacey said aloud still sounding congested. "Zander wake up! Wake up!" She said in between coughs as she furiously shook Zander to wake him up.

Zander groaned. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to clear his blurred vision.

"My mom's home!" She exclaimed.

"What? You said she'd be home in a few hours. I've only been here for" He grabbed he took his phone out of his pocket to look at the time "A… few hours"

"Hold on" In the silence Kacey could hear the sound of her mom coming up the stairs. "She coming up the stairs" Kacey had to think fast and came up with a plan she thought would work. "Ok here's what we'll do…"

Kacey quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and met her mother at the top of the stairs.

"Mother" Kacey raised her voice an octave, hoping her mother didn't notice.

"Kacey. Are you feeling any better?" He mother asked her.

"Actually I am, a little" She responded.

"I bought you some more medicine and tissues" Her mom held up a bag.

"Thanks" Kacey took the bag.

"Aren't you going to put it in your room?" Her mom asked.

"Oh, I was heading towards… the kitchen. And I wanted you to come with me because I was looking for the soup and couldn't find it" Kacey lied.

"That's because we don't have any" Her mother said simply.

"Really? Is that what it is? Well do you mind going to get me some?" She pleaded just trying to get her mother to leave.

"Kacey…."

"Please, momma" She put on the puppy dog pout.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "I guess I could go" Kacey smiled to herself as her plan seemed to be working.

Kacey heard a bumping noise followed by the short sound of Zander's scream. _Please not have heard that, please._ "What was that?" _Oh come on, I said please._

"I didn't hear anything" Kacey tried to distract her.

"It sounds like it came from your room" She sai and walked towards Kacey's room.

Kacey threw her hands up in frustration and looked up at the ceiling. "So close, oh, so close" She mouthed to herself and went after her.

Kacey's mother opened her room door to find Zander bouncing around holding his foot. "Zander?"

Zander stopped bouncing to seeing Kacey mother standing in the doorway. _Damn. _"Oh hey Mrs. Simon"

"Zander?" Kacey asked from behind her mom. "When did you get here?" She sniffled. "You must have come through the window or something?"

Mrs. Simon folded her arms over her chest and looked back at her obviously lying daughter. "Not working, huh?" Kacey asked.

"Not a bit"

Zander just stood there looking back and forth between the both of them unsure what his next move was going to be.

"What are you doing here?" Her mother asked him sternly. She walked further into the room. Kacey stood still in the doorway.

"Well um, I um" Zander stammered.

"He just came over to keep me company while I was sick" Kacey said truthfully.

"Yeah, that's all" Zander added.

"Ok" Her mother said simply.

"Ok?" Zander and Kacey said simultaneously. "That's it? I'm not in trouble?" Kacey asked wide eyed with joy in her strained voice.

"Oh you are in a shitload of trouble, young lady. But we'll discuss the extent of your punishment later" She said.

Zander took that as his cue to put on his shoes and quickly leave. He walked with a slight limp due to the pain he still felt from stomping his toe on Kacey's dresser. He stopped in front of Kacey, deciding whether to say goodbye to her or not.

"Say good bye to Zander, Kacey" She said as she watched the two of them. "It'll be the last time you see him, outside of school, for quite a while"

Kacey rolled her eyes. "Sorry" Zander whispered to Kacey.

"It's cool" The two shared an awkward kiss and hug. Zander let go of Kacey, walked down the stairs and left.

Kacey went to sit on her bed. Her mother simply walked out her room. Kacey knew that she would be back later. Kacey laid backwards and started thinking and smiled to herself. Other than what just happened, today was a great day for her and just added to the already long list of reasons why she loved Zander.

She sat up, got off of her bed and opened her bed room door. "Mom, you're still getting me some soup right?"

* * *

**And there you have. Just some random Zacey fluff mixed with slight humor.**

**Hated it? Like it? Loved it? Reviews and Criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


End file.
